Historically, there has been no easy means to moor a boat to a securing object, such as a tree stump or piling, especially if the securing object is near or below the surface of the water. Generally, a boat is moored by tying a rope around the securing object and anchoring that rope to a cleat or other mooring member on the boat. If the securing object is not directly adjacent to the boat and at approximately the same level as the boat, the user must either lay on the boat deck and reach out over the water or toss the rope as a lasso. This can be difficult when conditions are windy or waves cause the boat to bob, as is often the case in open water. Further, once the rope has been placed around the securing object, it must be tied. Tying the rope in windy or rough water conditions is difficult.
Several patents show devices to aid a user in mooring a boat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,514 depicts a device with a rope passed through the inside of an elongate handle. A loop is formed on one end by passing the rope through a smaller flexible tube. This allows the loop to remain open so the it can easily be used to snare a boat dock cleat, pole or other device when docking. The tubular handle is used to extend the user's reach, aiding in snaring the dock cleat. A loop is also formed on the other end of the handle to fit over the boat cleat. The loop used to snare the dock cleat is fixed and not adjustable, thus, it cannot be pulled tight around various sizes of stumps or pilings and is susceptible to slipping off.
Other devices, such as the one depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,643, have adjustable loops, but also employ many complicated sleeves and bushings to adjust the loop and extend the handle, all which increase expense and weight of the device. Still others, as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,602 have a forked tray which holds the loop for placement over the securing object. Once over the securing object, the forked tray can be removed, allowing the loop to be tightened. This however, is limited by the distance between the thongs of the tray, as the forked tray must be able to fit over the securing object. Also if the securing object is beneath the water, the rope may tend to float off the object unless cinched tight. Finally, upon removal of the forked device, there is no provision to keep the boat spaced from the securing object.
Therefore, there is a need for a light weight, simple boat mooring device. The device should space the boat from the securing object and be able to accommodate various widths of securing objects. Further, the device should tighten about the securing device to secure the boat.